The Pyrrhia Prophecy: Part Two!
by The Anonymouse2
Summary: A continuation on my rather long fanfiction! I suggest you read The Pyrrhia Prophecy: Part One by The Anonymouse2 before beginning this edition. Or else you might not know what's going on! And now, I leave my story to speak for itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to part two of The Pyrrhia Prophecy! If you're new to my fanfic, I suggest you read part one to understand what's going on. By the way, this chapter has a-well, I'll let you figure it out. And, without further ado,  
here  
it  
IS!**

CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE

TEMPEST

Tempest shifted uncomfortably and resisted the urge to growl. He was lying flat on the burning sand. Even though he was underneath the shade of a huge wooden platform, that didn't help much, seeing as they were in the MIDDLE of the DESERT. Plus the excited Rainwing on top of him who was supposed to keep them camouflauged kept squirming around and whispering giddily to herself. Although he didn't care much whether her flashes of bright yellow and pink gave them away, she was heavier than she looked.

"Wag wag! Why we do this?!" A voice complained inside his head.

"Despite his despicable grammar and blunt manner, I agree with Derp." Rationale, his, well, _rational_ voice put in. "The first part I understand. Saving the queen? Right call! But the second…"

"Oh, shut it."

"Umbrage, there is no need to be so rude." Rationale sniffed, slightly offended.

"Blah blah blah." Umbrage mocked. "Seriously. The second part of our plan is the only worthwhile one! Think of all the gold…" Tempest could feel the impulsive character that lived in his head and his head alone rub his talons together greedily.

"But what about Rhododendron?" In unison, Tempest's inner voices turned to Rhododendron, as did Tempest. He didn't understand the little throb in his chest and DEFINITELY didn't like it.

"That Rainwing? She's barely a minor snarl in our plans. More like a bump. A really tiny bump." Umbrage commented dismissively.

 _Yes._ Tempest thought to himself. _A really tiny bump._ Rationale didn't approve.

"Ooooooooh no. Don't start thinking like that! Don't listen to my silver tongued acquaintance! You know yoooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmph!" The reprimand was cut off suddenly, most likely by Umbrage smothering Rationale. Since the only other advice in his head was:

"Boogie Boogie Boogie!" From Derp, Tempest resolved himself to continue with his plans, as Umbrage had suggested.

Barely a minute later, a minute full of grudging endurance of Rhododendron's fanciful murmurings, the plan began.

A plume of frost shot into the air, originating across from Tempest's hiding place. All of the many Sandwings assembled stopped to stare, even the grand procession that had begun to spiral it's way down the street.

In the middle of the almost parade-like group was a grand Sandwing sporting a thin silvery headress, a spiraling armband, and, though not the last adornment, certainly the most noticeable, a giant stone, the Eye of Onyx, dangling from her neck.

Next to her was an incredibly noticeable dragon with blinding yellow scales, no tail barb, and a single glittering diamond embedded in her scales, in the center of her forehead.

A high pitched and barely disguised squeal assaulted Tempest's ears, obviously from Rhododendron.

"It's Queen Thorn and Princess Sunny! Oh, sugar coated apple plums! I'm in the presence of royalty! And a famous prophecy dragon!"

"Rhododendron, _YOU'RE_ a famous prophecy dragon!" Tempest hissed.

"Oh, yeah!" Was the bright response.

Although aged, there was no disguising the dignity with which Queen Thorn carried herself. Walking alongside her daughter, surrounded by many guards, the ruler held her head high, yet gazed upon each guard and each subject with respect and affection. This was a good queen.

The distraction had worked, but Tempest didn't move. He and Rhododendron had been ordered by Kraken and Crystal to stay put unless they saw the assassin, in which case they would try to apprehend them as quickly as possible.

Closing his eyes, he heard a roar of surprise from Queen Thorn, a startled yelp from the princess, and ensuing chaos.

"Tempest! Tempest! I see them! I see the assassin!" Rhododendron shrieked.

She zoomed after a black dragon. Tempest, surprised by her sudden speed, took off after her. Racing quickly, they soon caught up, cornering the assassin in an alleyway. Rhododendron pinned the dragon to the ground.

"Got you!" She exclaimed triumphantly. The dragon's dark gaze shifted from her to Tempest as he arrived.

"Good...GOOD…" Umbrage murmured. Tempest turned to Rhododendron. There was no fear in her eyes, only excitement. He felt a little pang.

Then his tail whammed into the side of her head.

She fell to the ground, shocked eyes staring at him as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Tempest…?" She murmured, and passed out.

The assassin stood, shaking himself off. Not speaking, he glanced at Tempest expectantly.

Taking a deep breath, Tempest bellowed.

"Over here! The assassin's over here! We've got 'em!"

Seconds later, dragons rushed into the alleyway.

"Tempest! What…?" Crystal began, but the assassin cut her off. Quickly, he knocked out each prophecy dragon as they rounded the corner.

One by one, Tempest watched his friends... _companions_...fall to the ground.

"Good work, Tempest." The assassin said. Steadying himself, he responded firmly.

"No problem."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO

RHODODENDRON

Rhododendron didn't know what to think. This day was not turning out the way it was supposed to.

She had helped her friends save Queen Thorn, while being in the presence of two awfully famous dragons, and even caught the mysterious and evil assassin whom they had been attempting to apprehend since they started their quest.

But then...it had all gone wrong. Tempest, a dragon whom she was certain was good, even if sometimes grumpy, had knocked her out. Helping the assassin! They had been so close to saving everybody, making Pyrrhia better, and then…

Unable to go any further into the depths of Tempest's betrayal, Rhododendron scanned her surroundings. She was in a cave. A small, rocky cave with thick metal bars stretched over the opening. Outside was an ash-coated wasteland, dotted with other caves like hers. It was sweltering hot and stank dreadfully of smoke and rotting flesh.

She noticed that her scales were a dank gray, mixed with sad swirls of blue. Horrified, she put on brave smile and thought to herself, _It could be worse!_

And then she collapsed into tears. Who was she kidding? This was awful! She and her friends were stuck there, with no way of getting out, and now all the queens were probably going to die!

Blue pulsed over her scales, overwhelming the feeble yellow she had attempted earlier. Speckled with dismal gray, they reflected her feelings, as always.

Here we leave our normally cheerful Raining, sobbing in a cave, desperately trying to come up with a happy thought.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE

TEMPEST (AGAIN)

Tempest stared impassively at the gold piled in front of him. Inside his head, Umbrage prodded him on.

"Go on! Take it! Revel in it! You earned it! Treasure of your very own!" But Rationale and Derp were firmly opposed.

" _ **THIS. ISN'T. RIGHT."**_ Rationale insisted.

"Yuz! Leesten ter Ratoonel! Dis bad! No be a bad boogie!" Derp agreed.

"Don't listen to them. They don't know what's good for you. Compassion is overrated. Forming attachments to anything other than treasure is wrong, because dragons will be taken away. Gold is eternal!" But Umbrages' argument was crumbling.

"No. Your friends...you betrayed them. That's wrong. Very wrong. I mean, look at Rhododendron. She's crying." And Rationale was right.

The normally cheery Rainwing had rolled herself into a tight, dreary blue and gray ball, and the constant splash of tears was heard as she shook silently.

"You did this." Rationale whispered. And for once, Tempest realized that Rationale had a point.

"Oh, no. Uh uh. This is not good. This isn't what you wan-need! This isn't what you need!" Umbrage growls.

"Peace and love forever, dudes."

"AAAAARRRGH!" Derp, Rationale, and Umbrage shrieked in unision.

"Who are you?" Umbrage snarled.

"I am the embodiment of peace, love, and harmony in Tempest's brain. My name is Imbroglio, but you can call me Bro. I have been dormant for a long time, but have come out to cease your squabbling. Tempest. Follow your heart. Listen to love. Second star to the right and straight on 'till…"

"You know you're basically a ripoff me, right?" Rationale snapped, irritated for once in his calm and rational lifetime.

"Nuh-uh.."

"Without the intelligence." Rationale continued.

"Dudes. All I'm saying is…"

"Shut up." Rationale stated sweetly. "Your voice is grating on my eardrums. And my nerves."

"But love...and peace…"

"I've got it covered." Rationale smiled. "Go away." It was that sickly sweet tone that told anyone listening that you were very angry, and it was just patronizing enough to let them also know what you thought of them, and that you need to BACK OFF.

"Anyway…" Umbrage started hesitantly. But apparently Rationale was through tolerating anyone.

"Umbrage." He sang. Umbrage didn't answer, probably wary after thevicious sarcasm exhibited to 'Imbrogio'.

"No one cares about your misguided opinion." Rationale continued, not caring about the lack of response.

"Beat it." The level voice finished. And Umbrage was gone.

Derp, afraid of being reprimanded like the other two had, kept his imaginary mouth shut as Tempest nursed a real migraine. His head was getting too crowded.

"Okay, Tempest. Listen. Take a minute and think. Think about what you did, and what you have to do to make it right."

And Tempest did. He looked at Rhododendron, slumped over, those normally yellow scales so dull. And he thought. And he knew.

"Alright." Tempest murmured. He took one long glance at the gold in front of him. And did the right thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**And heeeeere it is! What we've all been waiting for. I'm quite proud of this chapter myself. Let me know what you think!**

CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR  
RHODODENDRON

Rhododendron looked up as she heard the crunching of talons on the gravelly ground outside of her cave. It hadn't been long since she had awoken in the cave, but nightfall was fast approaching and the network of caves was coated in shadow. She couldn't make out who the dragon was until he spoke.

"Rhododendron?" At the voice, her scales flared. She had never been angry before, at least, not that she remembered. But now she was. A deep, broiling red rose over her scales as she spoke.

"Tempest." She growled. "Come to boast about your victory over us?" She snapped. She could practically feel the flames her scales were mimicking simmering in her talons. Even though they were separated by the metal bars keeping her trapped in the cage, she had the sudden urge to slice his probably smug face into tiny pieces.

"No, I-"

"Then what?!" Rhododendron roared, slashing at the bars where she deemed his probably smug face to be. Instead of scraping the metal barely like she expected to do, she felt her claws grow hot, so hot they were cold and numb. With the barest ghost of tingling feeling, she watched in horror and amazement as her claws cleaved the thick bars in half, leaving smoldering, red hot embers sizzling on the neatly sliced remnants of the restraints.

"Three moons! What the-how-?!" Tempest yelped, leaping backwards. Rhododendron, wings flared, found her anger being replaced by the sickly pale green of fear.

"I don't know!" She was close to tears. How could she have done such an awful thing? How could she have let herself be overcome by rage and cause destruction? It was just...so...so...so...UNLIKE her!

"I guess now isn't the time to tell you why I came here…" Tempest muttered.

"No...no. I just...need something to distract me. Go ahead. Tell me." Rhododendron sniffed, voice wobbling.

"Um...well, I was going to...um...rescue you…" Tempest mumbled, gazing at his talons.

"WHAT?!" Rhododendron shrieked, jumping up. "After all you've done, you think I'd believe that?! That's...that's...that's WONDERFUL!" She grinned widely and spread her wings, her normal bright yellow consuming them. "Oh, that's probably the nicest thing you've ever done! I KNEW you'd come through for your friends! You finally stopped being such a lonely grump! Oh, I could just...HUG THAT UNCOMFORTABLE LOOK RIGHT OFF YOUR FACE!" She squealed, spinning around in dizzying circles.

"It wasn't really for the others…" Tempest said quietly, shifting from talon to talon.

"Say what now?" Rhododendron paused in her gleeful twirls and stared at him.

Tempest wasn't talking. He just pretended nothing had ever happened and extracted a key from a leather pouch, starting to unlocking the heavy padlock keeping the bars in place. He finished quickly and slid them aside, replacing the key.

"Come on." He said, turning to go.

"Yeah, ok, but seriously. What?!" Rhododendron yelped. Tempest stopped mid-turn and she could see a shudder run over him as he sighed.

"I just...wanted to get you out of here, okay?"

"Yeah, but why?" Rhododendron prodded.

"Just...because…" Tempest squirmed.

"If the answer's hard, you don't have to tell me." Rhododendron said, noticing that he looked a) very uncomfortable and b) like a very stressful and difficult argument was going on inside his head. She could see his cogs turning, debating heavily whatever the answer was.

"No...it's just...OK, maybe I don't hate you...that much...at all...like...what's the opposite of hate?"

"Love?" Rhododendron said, confused.

"Oh, yeah. That's right." Tempest grimaced, as if he hadn't wanted that word to enter the conversation.

"So how does that...ooooooooh, mango juice." Rhododendron gasped. A shiver spread through her. Her heart was pounding through her chest, and her brain was dancing an upbeat tango around her skull.

He...whatnow? She had never had anyone..you know...at least, not that she knew. And now...what the heck was she going to do?! She liked Tempest, for sure, and he was very handsome, but was that enough? She had definitely grown attached to him throughout their adventures, but she had done that with all the other dragons, not just Tempest. What could she say to him?

"Tempest…" Rhododendron took a deep breath. "I really like you. You know that. But not…"

A whooshing sound interrupted her as three dragons slammed down next to them.

"Looks like you two don't need our help anymore!" A voice said.

A rush of color shot through Rhododendron's scales as she turned around.

"Aqua!" She leapt up and wrapped her wings around the startled Seawing. "It's SO good to see you! And Earthquake! And...DUst?! WHATEVER! I'M HAPPY TO SEE YOU TOO, DUST!" Rhododendron shrieked, noticing each dragon in turn. She ran around, hugging everyone, even Tempest, as if their awkward exchange had never happened. He seemed a little too happy about the hug, so she hurried over to hug Dust quickly. Plus, it was really awkward.

"Why are you here?" Tempest barked, trying to regain his brusque demeanor.

"Well, after...after you guys got captured, I was captured too, but then the assassin was like 'you again? UGH! Go away!' and he let me go in the middle of the rainforest and I was kinda scared but then I remembered Dust and also Flicker had told me about Aqua so then I was like 'we could save those guys!' and I found Dust and Aqua and I was like 'the dragons from the prophecy have been captured! We gotta help them!' So we worked really hard but also surprisingly fast and we came here and we found you guys and now we're all gonna save the others and get out of here as fast as we can!" Earthquake motor mouthed, tactfully avoiding Tempest's betrayal.

"GREAT!" Rhododendron bellowed gleefully. "Tempest has the keys. LET'S GO!" Earthquake shot Tempest an odd look, like 'so why are you helping us now?' while Rhododendron bounded ahead with Dust and Aqua.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIFTY FIVE

MONSOON

Monsoon slumped against the stone wall of his prison. He could barely see Cactusflower, who was in a cave similar to his, but far away on the other side of this desolate island. Smoke clung heavily to the air, and it was smoldering hot. Ash coated the ground. Monsoon hated it.

Dully, he recognized the sound of wingbeats. Who was it? The Nightwing assassin, come to gloat? Tempest, the Skywing who had betrayed them?

Whoever it was, he didn't care. He wasn't going to waste any energy. He wasn't even sure if he had any to spare. Or any, period. Not to mention the total lack of happiness and food and comfort and Cactusflower. He usually hung around her 24/7, and the few minutes when he wasn't basking in her presence seemed like hours. And now they actually were hours.

It took quite a bit of self control not to just flop on the ground like a despondent fish and let himself rot. He was experiencing major Cactusflower withdrawal. And as soon as that thought ran through his head he realized it probably sounded wrong.

Whatever.

"Hey, look! That one's Monsoon, isn't he?"

It was that Rainwing! That silly Rainwing who was always draped in some pink or yellow or fluorescent purple!

Monsoon sprung to his feet and craned his head. There! That Rainwing was right outside his cave, unshackled and a ridiculous hot pink color!

"Yes!" He nearly cried, he was so excited and happy! "I'm Monsoon!"

Oh, that crazy Rainwing was here! And with her were Aqua and that Sandwing Dust and the other Mudwing and…

Tempest.

 **Tempest.**

Wow. Seeing the traitorous face of a grumpy red SkyWing who had been nothing but nasty to you since you hatched sure could take the wind out from under your wings.

Catching his sudden change in temperament, the Rainwing, (Rhododendron! That was her name!), subdued her scales ever so slightly and whispered.

"Don't worry! Tempest is nice now! He helped me, and now we're all gonna help you, and then everyone else!"

She hopped up, letting the excited colors that had been drifting across her scales starburst suddenly and wildly.

"Okay, Tempest! The keys, the keys, the keys!"

Tempest mumbled something under his breath. It sounded like 'do I have to?', or something else obnoxious like that.

"Gogogogo now!" Rhododendron shoved Tempest forward as he reluctantly fumbled with a leather pouch he was holding. Extracting the key, he unlocked the cage, and Monsoon was free!

"THANK YOU!" He exclaimed, barreling towards the bars, knocking them aside as he headed straight for the cluster of dragons who had come to set him free! Before any of them could even lift a talon to acknowledge his gratitude, he was wrapping his wings around them and hugging them so tightly that he thought he heard one of Tempest's underhugged blood vessels pop in his underhugged eyeball.

And just as quickly, he released them and bounded off in the direction that he knew Cactusflower to be caged.

"Well, we don't have all blasted day!" He tossed over his shoulder as the others, surprised, started to follow.

"Honestly, the assassin could be here any moment! Did you guys even bother to check his whereabouts when you began this rescue mission?" Monsoon continued, a little sharper than he would normally talk, but they really needed to save Cactusflower!

"As a matter of fact, I did." Tempest dryly responded. "He's out taking care of 'unfinished business' or whatever. So we should be perfectly fine."

"Alright!" Monsoon replied, still speeding off across the island.

"You-!" Dust cried. Unfurling her wings, she zoomed out in front of Monsoon, stopping him in his tracks.

"Morons!" She roared. "Unfinished business? That's not good!"

"What?" Monsoon asked. He was a little slow to pick up on things. That was why he usually relied on Cactusflower to do the thinking. That and the fact that she was probably the smartest dragon in the world.

"She's right!" Aqua speed walked up to them, with the others hot on her tail. "Think about it. What did the assassin want to do?"

"...kill the queens." Earthquake said.

"That's right. And what did the assassin not do?" Aqua continued, looking pointedly at Monsoon, Earthquake, Tempest, and Rhododendron, who were all trying to figure out the puzzle.

"...kill the q-!" And Monsoon finally put it together. So did everyone else.

"Oh, moons!"

 **So yeah. Another chapter. I realize how awful my older chapters are. And my recent chapters. And my writing in general. So. I would edit them all, but my writing still sucks, so not much would change there. Maybe I should get a beta...anyways yeah. New chapter. Hooray.  
Ashamed at her horrid writing,  
The Anonymouse2**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX

FLAMERAISER

Flameraiser stalked through the rainforest. Birds chirped and sang loudly and puffed and preened their colorful feathers. The foliage was thick and wet with moisture. Bugs crawled over every inch of the luxurious brown bark that coated the trees that were sprawling as far as the eye could see. Well, not sprawling so much as clustering. Every part of the rainforest was teeming with life and color, so vibrant, so cheery, so gorgeous, so _utterly despicable._

How could the Rainwings stand it? How could the other Nightwings stand it? Hissing, he contemplated setting it alight. Ah, yes. Torching the towering trees, watching the animals and dragons scream as they surrendered to the unearthly and disastrous power that came with havoc, danger, and fire. And it would be quite fitting with his name, too.

Maybe later. After he had personally yanked Queen Glory's heart from her feeble body. After she had taken her last breaths, and he had had his triumph. Then he could destroy what his mother had so hated, what _he_ so hated. And everyone who so foolishly loved it.

Flameraiser chuckled darkly to himself. Teeth bared and claws clenched, he was ready to accomplish...everything. Everything he had dreamed of, everything he so sorely wanted. Just Queen Glory, taking her final breaths at his feet. The other queens were just a distraction. And maybe, with the queens dead, he could step in and take over Pyrrhia, filling the power vacuum that came with the slaying of so many powerful figures. But he hadn't really wanted that. Not as much as he wanted to kill Queen Glory.

Head filled with wonderful images of death, Flameraiser paused as the faint chatter of dragons grew louder. Alert, he strode through the rainforest, dodging other Nightwings and the occasional Rainwing, although it wasn't as if anyone would have noticed him anyways. Just another Nightwing, la dee da. Flameraiser slipped into the Rainwing village, creeping along the rainforest floor while an entire village swung above him, suspended by trees. He growled as a bright blue Rainwing eyed him, confused. The Rainwing glanced away quickly, whistling. _Whistling_.

Flameraiser felt an unsettling stir in the pit of his stomach. Nervousness? Or the feeling that something was...off? Flameraiser was more sadistically gleeful than nervous, so it was probably the latter. Plus he always experienced this pang when something was about to go wrong. He usually ignored it, of course. Not that he was being cocky, just...well, kind of cocky.

Shoving down the annoying feeling, Flameraiser spread his wings and flapped up to one of the narrow wooden walkways dangling between the trees. The planks creaked under his talons as he stalked across the village. Finally he reached his destination.

His stomach bubbled up, more violently than ever, but he sniffed and ignored it once again. Taking a deep breath, he stealthily slipped inside the wooden hut, clinging to the walls. Im the center of the room was the makeshift Rainwing 'throne', with a sleeping Rainwing on it. She was curled in a ball, colors swirling across snoozing scales. Chuckling quietly to himself, he slowly slunk towards the sleeping dragon.

A creak sounded as his talons pressed against an unsteady piece of wood, and the Rainwing's ears pricked up. Flameraiser cursed and threw caution to the wind, leaping towards the bleary Rainwing. She whipped her head up to gaze at his rapidly approaching form, and a single thought entered Flameraiser's adrenaline filled mind.

 _Not Queen Glory._

 _Fffffft!_ The Rainwing's jaw unhinged and Flameraiser threw himself at the floor as an arc of venom fizzed over his head and landed, sizzling, on the wood behind him.

"That was a warning!" The Rainwing called. "Now put your talons where we can see them!"

 _We?!_ Flameraiser thought, confused and angry. He knew that Rainwing's voice. That was the insufferable grinning Rainwing form the 'prophecy'! But hadn't he locked her up? What in Pyrrhia?

He slowly raised his talons above his head as he stood up, wings unfurled.

"Can you see them here?" He growled. The Rainwing nodded, her stupid scales a stupid yellow and a stupid smile on her stupid snout. The little…!

"Yup!" She called cheerfully.

"How about here?" Flameraiser hissed venomously, and launched himself towards the moons-blasted thrice-cursed fruit-eating color-changing Rainwing who dared to smile and laugh about his 'capture'.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN

Rhododendron

Rhododendron shrieked as the Nightwing lunged towards her. It had been Crystal's idea that they prepare for the assassin by using Rhododendron as a decoy, but she'd figured she could scare the Nightwing into submission! She was super scary! She curled herself up into a tight ball, wishing she had the guts to actually shoot her venom at someone or stab them with her claws or SOMETHING! But she had already killed the poor wooden plank, and now she was going to die!

She heard a crazed roar and tucked herself up even tighter, trying to camouflage into the background. But nothing happened. Nothing happened for the longest time, and as a burst of fire grazed her tucked up wing she yelped in shock and flared her little ball of self open, green and white spiraling across her scales.

Rhododendron saw Tempest of all dragons rolling on the ground, grappling with the Nightwing, furiously growling and scratching and biting. She watched in horror as another burst of flame came shooting from the Nightwing's snout, nearly setting the hut alight as Tempest slammed his snout to the wood. Snarling, the Nightwing flung his red adversary into one of the walls, where Tempest crumpled, groaning and trying in vain to struggle to his feet. The Nightwing grinned and raised a talon.

"Awwww." He hissed. "So cute. Fighting for that little Rainwing." He slashed a claw against one of Tempest's wings, and Tempest moaned. "I wonder how she'll hold up with no one to protect her?" The Nightwing pinned Tempest's head to the floor, a malicious smirk accentuating the blood-stained talon he had ready to stab the Skywing.

Rhododendron felt a little bit of something inside her, like a little baby sloth that was alone and frightened in the middle of the rainforest at night. Like that little baby sloth was about to be killed by a stupid, bloody, killer Nightwing. And she'd had this feeling before, when she was trapped by the assassin and everything was horrible. And as she imagined the Nightwing's talon ripping into Tempest, the Skywing's lifeblood pouring onto the ground, that little baby sloth feeling grew worse and worse and worse. And then that little baby sloth grew fangs.

Rhododendron shrieked with malice and anger and violence and everything she _wasn't_ , but she didn't care because that baby sloth was about to be stabbed and she could help! She launched herself at the Nightwing, who whirled in surprise, smirk still on his snout, as Rhododendron's talons collided with his nose and a hissing, melting sound accompanied the scent of burning scales and the Nightwing _screamed, he screamed like his face was on fire,_ which it was when Rhododendron yanked her claws out of his snout and the Nightwing flailed and launched himself out the window.

A brown head poked up from underneath the window just as the Nightwing was flapping away through the trees.

"What? Huh? I wasn't napping!" Monsoon blinked groggily.

"Go get him!" Rhododendron screeched, flapping her talons excitedly.

"Come on Monsoon!" Cactusflower zoomed out of the trees, poisonous tail unfurled. The Mudwing obligingly lifted off after her. Rhododendron watched the gold and chocolate dragons depart after the swiftly retreating Nightwing. A groan reminded her of what had just happened.

The rush of adrenaline that had overtaken her when she had attacked the assassin slowly left her, and her talons flew to her snout.

"Ohmygosh! Tempest! Are you okay?!" Rhododendron flounced over to him, worried pale blue lapping against her talons and wings. The Skywing growled.

"Leave me alone, Umbrage…" He mumbled, snout furrowed.

"It's not Umbrage!" Rhododendron cried, poking his wing gently. "It's me, Rhododendron!" She frowned. Had he suffered any brain damage?

"Rhod-Rhododendron?" He struggled to sit up, but Rhododendron pushed him gently back to the ground. Tempest winced as her claws accidentally brushed against a deep gash in his side. He was covered in small cuts and gashes, and one of his wings was askew at a funny angle that did not look healthy at all.

Sympathy swirled through Rhododendron's scales, at seeing his handsome snout all scratched up and his blood smeared all over his scales, and knowing that the stupid Skywing had gotten that way to _protect her,_ and she knew it was silly, but she felt little dashes of emotions she couldn't place inside her scales, but the colors they painted on her wings and neck described themselves. Blue, pale for concern and darker for sadness. Green, because what if he wasn't going to be okay? And a weird, fuzzy feeling that came with a creeping shade of rose pink, totally inappropriate for the situation but somehow it still dotted her scales in splotches and splatters as she gazed down at Tempest, just Tempest and only Tempest, and she wanted to wrap her wings around him and never let him go forever and only Tempest.

She slowly twined her tail around his, and he opened his eyes and glanced at her as she did. The poor Skywing looked so bewildered that she smiled a half-smile at him as her unnoticed scales allowed the pink to expand a little bit.

"How do you feel?" She asked softly, placing a talon on his. His eyes, dark red and usually scowling, gazed gently into hers, gently for once in his Skywing life.

XxX

"Horrible." Tempest muttered, trying NOT to get sucked into the pale blue pools of Rhododendron's eyes, trying NOT to feel the way he was feeling because hadn't it already been established that this thing was one-sided? He'd felt like a fool for admitting it, and he was feeling like an even bigger fool now. Couldn't he just forget Rhododendron and move on? Why did his stupid dragon emotions have to turn into a whirling tornado when he saw her, when her talons were touching his and oh moons _her talons were touching his!_

Struggling to breathe evenly through the pain and whatever his stupid emotions were, Tempest shifted his tail, testing for breaks, when he remember that Rhododendron's tail was twined with his, _her tail was twined with his and her talons were touching his and what was happening the world was going to explode and everything was wonderful and horrible and what was that silly pink color and why was his heart beating so quickly and why couldn't he control his stupid emotions?!_ Tempest inhaled slowly.

"Absolutely horrible." He repeated, hoping it sounded more true this time and wishing to himself that it was true, although it kind of was, but how could he feel so horrible when Rhododendron standing right there and OH MOONS WHY WOULDN'T HIS BRAIN SHUT UP?! His inner voices had gone quiet a while go, making things infinitely more confusing: he had no idea what to think.

Rhododendron's eyes widened in sympathy, and he had to force himself not to look at her beautiful eyes or whatever those shades of pale blue and pink were on her scales.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and the choked sound of her voice made Tempest feel like something important was breaking, yet like something new was growing, and he felt his stupid heartbeat flutter again. "You shouldn't have-" Rhododendron trailed off, eyes boring into him, and THREE MOONS WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM WHY COULDN'T SHE JUST STOP LOOKING AT HIM, WHY DIDN'T HE WANT HER TO EVER STOP?! And she looked like she was going to cry and Tempest didn't want that, he didn't want anything, he just wanted her to be happy and everything to be normal.

"It's just…" Rhododendron began again. "Things have been so...weird between us. I just want to…" She closed her eyes. Tempest wished that this had never happened, that she would just go away, that he could curl up and forget everything and anything and _especially_ Rhododendron. He was not expecting the Rainwing to wrap her wings around him and hug him fiercely, hurting his injured wing and all his scratches but he didn't care. He slowly lifted his good wing to rest on her back, hugging her back. Tempest felt like he could take flight right then and there, broken wing or not, anything he wanted to do, anything. _This was what he wanted._

"I think I love you" Rhododendron whispered into his shoulder, quietly, oh so quietly, but Tempest heard every word and he was pretty sure Pyrrhia just turned upside down. He clutched her tighter, cherishing her pink scales and his cuts and scratches and everything about this moment.

"Me too." He murmured. And there it was, and the world hadn't exploded. Actually, it was better than ever.

"How do you feel now?" Rhododendron asked, squeezing his red tail in her pink one.

"Amazing." Tempest whispered back. And it was true. Every bit of him was alive, and everything else was forgotten. No treasure, no assassin, no rainforest. Just Rhododendron. Because that was all he wanted, all he had ever really wanted. Just Rhododendron.

And somewhere deep inside his head, Rationale, ever the romantic, sighed happily. His work was done.

 **So there's a perspective change in the middle of the chapter as I attempt again to write romance. Please don't hurt me because this sucks.**

 **You know, if I had a dollar for every time I wrote a good chapter for a story, I'd have no dollars.**

 **Poorly,**

 **The Anonymouse2**


End file.
